The present invention relates to a method and system for efficiently sharing information via messaging applications.
Communication tools have become indispensable for the work and social interactions. Example communication tools can include an instant message system, an e-mail system, a short message system, a network voice communication system, video conferences, a micro-blogging service system, and the like. People use one or more of these systems/tools for dispatching information to friends, family members, and/or colleagues.
Given a wide variety of voluminous information (related to news, entertainment, medicine, or foods) and the groups or communities to contact, it is often necessary to dispatch different information to specific parties promptly. It may be difficult to identify a recipient to whom the information has to be rapidly dispatched and to determine an appropriate tool for dispatching the information. Further, a dispatch address (e.g., email address, phone number, IP address, etc.) often has to be looked-up, which may require searching of multiple different contact repositories.